Prom Queen
'' The Prom Queen'' Title confirmed is the 20th episode of season 2 and the forty-second episode overall. It will air May 10th, 2011.Source Plot Short Synopsis: 'When the entertainment for prom falls through, Principal Figgins (recurring cast member Iqbal Theba) asks New Directions to perform at the dance much to prom coordinator Sue’s dismay. Things get heated as the competition for prom king and queen draws closer, and Jesse St. James (guest star Jonathan Groff) returns.Synopsis Ausiello has confirmed that Jesse will be back in this episode and will stay on the show until the season finale. According to Ausiello, Jesse is back to apologize to Rachel and will try to win her back.Jesse is backFilming has begun for this episode.Filming has started This is most likely the Prom episode, with 2x17, 2x18, and 2x19 being episodes with prom preparation. Some scenes filmed are Some scenes filmed: *Finn/Rachel scene in the hall. Finn tells Rachel he heard Jesse was coming back to perform with them at prom, and Rachel tells him that Will wants a break, so Jesse is there to help. *Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, and Jesse are going to prom together as friends not as couples. The scene also mentioned a prom budget. *Rachel tells Finn to get Quinn something simple (in terms of corsage), nothing that will distract from her face, and a light green ribbon to match her eyes. *Rachel also tells Finn that he needs to respect whoever she dates. This episode is being directed by guest director Eric Stoltz who also directed 'Duets' and 'Blame it on the Alcohol'.Episode directed by Eric Stoltz Santana and Dave might go to the Prom together.Santana Dave going to Prom? They filmed a scene with Mercedes and Rachel. Mercedes is crying over not having a date to the prom. Rachel doesn’t have one either so she suggests they go together. Mercedes criesThere is a random couple that is making out, it rubs in the fact that they don’t have datesFinn has no dignity Jesse is actually helping New Directions this time. Why he is helping is unknown and how he comes to help them is unknown.Jesse helping New Directions Iqbai Theba revealed via Twitter that he gets to read the script for 2.20 on 4/4/2011.Source His reasoning for getting the script late was that he was on a trip with his family and thus didn't recieve it.Source Dianna (Quinn) tweeted about Mark (Puck) having a guitar solo.Source Ian Brennan said that the Kurt and Karofsky storyline will be addressed in the final five or six episode.Source Prom preparations + the race for prom court result in some fun Finchel moments. And some hilarious Finn material.Source Finn and Quinn's relationship will begin to unravel.Source There is a flashback to the 70's and it involves an African American male and a pretty blonde girl. Source Rachel will be going with a group of friends to prom.Source Lea (Rachel) filmed a scene with Chris (Kurt) and Chord (Sam). Source Sam, Rachel and Mercedes will have a scene together. Source Chris (Kurt) and Max (Karofsky) filmed some scenes together Source Will and Emma will go to prom but it is unknown if they are going together Source There is rumored to be a song sung by Jesse and Rachel Source They have begun filming portions of the prom Source A scene will take place at Breadstix. Source Lea tweeted about recording a song , ''Had so much fun in the recording studio today! So thrilled to be getting to sing some of my all time favorite songs!!.. Might be in this or the next episode. Lea tweeted about a scene in the choir room.Source Ausiello tells us that Jesse will be back, but his motives for coming back may not be to woo Rachel (though he still may do so). He has nothing evil planned, but has come back to help a "friend". Jesse is back Lea tweeted that she was singing a song with her best friend today (April 12th). Whom she's referring to is unknown, but it's most likely Jonathan as she has a history of refering to him as her best friend. The prom will be filmed over the next 3 days. Source The first day of Prom filming involved a song. The song has been confirmed to be Rebecca Black's 'Friday'. Source 1Source 2 Figgins is at the prom. Source Puck, Artie, and Sam sing Friday. Source Jesse is not involved in Friday. Source Friday will be sung with an "Opposite Sex Twist." Source Blaine and Kurt will start to face problems in their relationship due to being at separate schools, but according to the article that doesn't change the fact that they deeply care for each other. Source Over 200 extras were on set for the first day of Prom filming. Source Casting for the '70's African-American boy' have closed and Malcolm David Kelley was chosen. Source Iqbal confirmed the episodes title as 'The Prom Queen'.Source 1Source 2 A group of adults attend the prom. The backround Crew Members are filling these roles.Source Chris Colfer was at the Prom.Source (Question)Source (Answer) Blaine is attending the prom.Source Rachel and Sam will dance together at prom.Source There will be multiple dramas at prom.Source Finn will not be at prom the whole night.Source Source 2 Jesse will attend part of the prom.Source Finn still has strong feelings for Rachel.Source Rachel remains at prom the entire night.Source Rachel will have her hands full during prom, and there will be a short exchange with Sue.Source Kurt and Blaine have lots of scenes together at prom.Source Brittany attends the prom with Artie.Source Finn and Jesse will fist fight over Rachel at prom and end up getting kicked out by Sue, who is a chaperone at the event.Source Quinn and Rachel will not be chasing after them and stay to enjoy the prom.Source Burt is in this episode.Source The dresses: Santana’s is red, Brittany’s is short and lime green, Lauren’s is midnight blue, Mercedes’ is purple, Rachel’s is pink and tea-length.Source The suits: Artie’s suit is red velour. We’ve seen pictures of Puck’s, Blaine’s, and Mike’s.Source Three songs are performed at prom: Dancing Queen, Friday, and Blaine sings (without the Warblers, song unknown).Source Brittany cheers for Santana who is running for prom queen.Source The cast is now on a break until tuesday (April 19) which is when the 2 part Nationals episode will begin filming.Source Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Burt have a scene together at the Hudson/Hummel residence. Its assumed they are preparing for the prom together.Source Kurt and Blaine dance together. It’s very adorable and sweet. And at the end of the dance they hug.Source Tina and Mike have a dance together.Source Prom won't be reshot. Since the person who'll announce the Prom King and Queen (Iqbal Theba) isn't filming.Source Nicole Crowther also tweeted that the reshooting has nothing to do with the problem she caused.Source There will be a scene with all the guys. This could either be in this episode or 2x21.Source Look for a very interesting Santana moment at prom.Source Natalie Abrams of TV guide said in her spoiler "Yeah, yeah, we heard about the king and queen.", implying that the prom Queen and King haven't been changed.Source Darren Criss said they haven't re-shot Prom.Source There is no Will/Emma during the prom episode.Source Songs *Friday' by ''Rebecca Black. Sung by Puck, Artie, and Sam.Source 1Source 2Source 3 *[[Dancing Queen|'Dancing Queen']] by ABBA. Sung by Mercedes and Santana.Source *TBA by TBA. Sung by''' Blaine.' *[[Rolling in the Deep|'Rolling In The Deep']] by ''Adele. Sung by Jesse and Rachel. Source *[[Isn’t She Lovely|'Isn’t She Lovely']] by Stevie Wonder. Sung by TBA Source Recurring Cast and Guest Stars 'Recurring Cast' *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Max Adler as David Karofsky *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Guest Cast *Malcom David Kelly as Malcom *Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray Photos Tumblr lim93m60ui1qci5sgo1 500.jpg Gleepromking.JPG|The Prom King Campaign has begun! Tumblr lj0dtrrb4D1qd53kgo1 500.jpg Tumblr lj03wzK4Kq1qddswgo1 500.jpg tumblr_lj7gktQnLp1qddswgo1_500.jpg Screen shot 2011-04-08 at 4.45.17 PM.JPG 7umlv-1.jpeg|Finn is lonely, sigh. tumblr_ljlwejjKJL1qgmok6o1_400.png|Quinn's prom dress tumblr_ljm16rvaZK1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljm17w1arY1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljm0axM4d61qd53kgo1_500.jpg Gleepromedit.jpg|Dave? tumblr_ljm2g40zyz1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljmeblo3rT1qd53kgo1_500.jpg Max tweet.png y35ki.jpg|Cory and the director of this episode Tumblr ljnnd5QlCm1qgmok6o1 1280.png tumblr_ljpbx7i7bp1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljpm5gCznQ1qgmok6o1_400.png|Back of Mercedes' dress. From Harry Shum's video tumblr_ljosgjfyzT1qe5x4p.png|Kevin and Hemo and some dude. Note part of the colorful dress. tumblr_ljoslc41Wn1qe5x4p.png|Jenna with some cool hat piece of some sort. tumblr_ljptwpL7JO1qd53kgo1_500.jpg 2da665410687a3cab4c188c1a9304154_view.jpg|Jenna and Chord tumblr_ljqbiw6o951qgmok6o1_500.jpg|Mike's (Harry Shum Jr.) Tuxedo tumblr_ljqmqdsgjX1qgmok6o1_1280.jpg tumblr_ljqcvnI70O1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljqd76EmJw1qd53kgo1_500.jpg Quinn's Prom Dress.png|Quinn's Prom Dress|link=http://www.fashionofglee.com/tagged/glee_prom tumblr_ljqe8tiwP81qd53kgo1_500.jpg|A few guys from the band Image12.jpeg 197ya.jpg You like.gif|Blaine's prom outfit Zqwpm.jpg Brittany's Prom Dress.png|Brittany's Prom Dress|link=http://www.fashionofglee.com/ Tumblr lk7wgfbW9z1qzhxazo1 500.jpg|Quinn and her mother tumblr_lk80atB3Uh1qablhto1_500.png tumblr_lk8a9jXxGP1qdev8fo1_500.jpg|Artie and Brittany tumblr_lk8a7wcqyk1qdev8fo1_500.jpg Kj.jpg santanaprom.png|Santana's Prom Dress|link=http://www.fashionofglee.com/post/4939562619 References Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Two Songs Category:Episodes